


Room in Rome

by WrittenEnds



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, yes i can actually say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenEnds/pseuds/WrittenEnds
Summary: Eve gets herself off while listening to Villanelle through an earpiece. Based on the scene from 2x07





	Room in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I get to write this and say that it’s canon compliant. Killing Eve really snapped.

Eve settled herself in front of the equipment and put her earpiece in, sighing into the back of her chair. Hugo’s snoring was the only sound she could hear though, much to her disappointment. She wished she could see Villanelle, just briefly, or even talk to her, to ask her how she was doing. What if she had taken off the microphone like last time? Shit. What if she was with Aaron?

Eve cringed at the prospect. There was no way Villanelle would ever find that – that thing attractive. He wasn’t her type, no, Eve thought to herself, easing her own worries. But she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they were suited to each other. They were both psychopaths, high functioning at that, but nonetheless psychopaths. Villanelle might have found some solace in him. 

Suddenly the low sound of Hugo’s snoring was broken by a voice coming through the earpiece:

“What are you doing?”

Eve’s heart thumped. 

“Are you going to listen all night?”

Villanelle was speaking to her, through the earpiece, and there was something suggestive in her voice, but Eve hadn’t the nerve to stop listening, to pretend that she hadn’t heard Villanelle talking to her, she was too captivated. She wanted this too much. 

“Are you having fun, in Rome?” came Villanelle’s soft voice again, followed by the lightest chuckle. There was a pause. 

Eve wasn’t having that much fun in Rome, she hadn’t anticipated it being this dull, so to speak. And more to the point she hadn’t expected Hugo having to come along too. 

“You should let yourself go once in a while,” Villanelle said then, her breathing suddenly becoming laboured. 

The realisation of what Villanelle was doing hit Eve like a ton of bricks and she felt a sudden aching want in her lower abdomen. She rubbed her thighs together. Villanelle was masturbating, and Eve could hear it all. 

“I can help you,” she continued, her breathing growing even heavier, her voice thick with lust. 

Eve’s heartbeat was now through the roof, she hadn’t felt this aroused since, well since Villanelle had her pinned against her kitchen sink with a knife to her stomach. Part of her screamed at her to stop listening, but she couldn’t. Villanelle’s low moans were coming in through the earpiece and she was mesmerised. 

She needed her own release. She couldn’t just get herself off with Hugo in the same room, it wouldn’t be right, but something about the thought of getting caught aroused her even more. 

“I’m - I’m so wet, Eve.”

Fuck. 

“I bet you’re soaking, take off your pants,” she ordered. 

Eve did as she was told, standing slowly and slipping down her pants until she was just in her underwear. 

“Now touch yourself.”

She did. And God, Villanelle was right. She could feel the moisture seeping through her underwear already. 

“Does that feel good?”

Eve moaned, yes it did. But she needed more. 

She got up and went over to Hugo then, almost on autopilot, and took the duvet off him, waking him up in the process, and dragging him down to her. 

“What are you doing?” Hugo’s voice was slow from sleep and he had a look of sheer confusion on his face, but as Eve began to climb on top of his waist it dawned on him. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said, a stupid cocky grin plastering itself on his face. 

“Don’t talk.” Eve wanted to hear Villanelle and Villanelle only, Hugo was just a prop. She wanted to imagine that it was Villanelle inside of her, she wanted to feel her, breathe all of her in. 

“Are you fucking yourself?” Villanelle’s voice finally returned. Eve’s clit was throbbing as she let herself get filled up by Hugo. She could still hear him, unfortunately. 

“Imagine that my fingers are inside of you, hitting you in all the right places.”

Moans, Eve couldn’t figure out whose, filled the room. 

Villanelle’s own moans grew faster, needier, and Eve ground down harder, needing more friction than she was getting. Her fingers found her clit and she began to rub circles around it, her own moans filling the air. 

“You feel so fucking good, Eve,” she whimpered, voice getting more high pitched as she neared her release. 

God, please don’t stop, Eve thought, rolling her hips. 

“I think about fucking you all the time, about how Niko can’t satisfy you like me,” her breath caught and she paused, letting out a moan, “I could give you the best orgasm of your life.”

Eve’s eyes were shut so tightly, she could feel the pressure building up in her groin at Villanelle’s words, her walls clenching desperately. 

“Sh-shit,” this time it wasn’t Villanelle’s voice, rather Hugo’s, and all the pressure that had been building up in Eve began to dissipate immediately. 

“I said be quiet,” she grunted, angry at him for interrupting, even though he had no way of knowing that he was. 

“Sorry.”

She shut her eyes again and began fucking herself onto Hugo, picturing Villanelle beneath her, hair splayed out, eyes half lidded as she gripped her thighs. Everything about this scenario was wrong, a violation of some sorts, but in Eve’s sick mind none of that mattered. She wasn’t with Hugo, she was with Villanelle. 

“E-eve, I’m so close,” Villanelle’s moans came in through the earpiece again, and then Eve began reaching her climax too, the aching pleasure coursing through her body as she sped up. 

“I’m c-coming,” the noises through the earpiece ceased as Villanelle’s orgasm came, followed quickly by Eve’s. Her whole body stilled and she braced herself using the bed frame, needing something for support, as pleasure consumed her body. Her eyes rolled backwards and she twitched for a moment, sensitive all over. 

Her breathing finally returned and she slumped off Hugo, lying down beside him. Had he even climaxed? She didn’t care. 

“That, was amazing,” Villanelle said breathily. Yes it was. 

Eve calmed her own breathing for a moment, her chest rising up and falling quickly, pulse still throbbing at her core. 

“We should do this again sometime,” Villanelle laughed on the other side of the earpiece, Eve couldn’t help but smile to herself. 

The moment was oddly soft. 

“Goodnight, Eve Polastri.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
